Historically when a photographer shoots an outdoor event like a football game, he often needs an assistant to hold a protective umbrella over his head. Sometimes he needs an assistant to hold a flash attachment. Sometimes he needs an assistant to hold an iPad® or a smart phone in front of him. Sometimes he may want to hold his camera several feet higher than his tripod.
What is needed in the art is a versatile clamping device that can replace an assistant holding accessories and can also support a camera above a tripod. The present invention meets these needs by providing a lateral brace that screws into a prior art fixture on a prior art tripod base. Attached to the lateral brace is a rotatable clamp that can hold an umbrella, light, an iPad®, a smart phone, or a portable TV. A tripod angle adjusting arm is also screwed into the device.